Epoxy resins are used for various applications because of its excellent adhesion capability, resistance to heat and moisture. Particularly, liquid epoxy resins are widely used for manufacturing electric devices and electrical appliances. The liquid epoxy resins or compositions primarily composed of the liquid epoxy resins are applied to electric or electrical parts by spin coating, printing or dipping. Among these, printing is most commonly used for the reason that it can easily form various shapes of coating with good productivity.
Compositions for screen printing are known from Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-60417 which discloses an adhesive varnish comprising (A) a polyimide silicone resin, (B) an epoxy resin, (C) an epoxy resin curing agent, (D) inorganic filler, and (E) an organic solvent, and from Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H05-226571 which discloses a composition comprising an epoxy resin, an photopolymerization initiator, a thermoplastic elastomer to provide toughness in B-staged or cured composition, filler to improve thixotropic properties of the composition, and a solvent.